Christ Church
Christ Church may refer to: Churches in Australia * Christ Church, Lavender Bay, Sydney * Christ Church, Rouse Hill, Sydney * Christ Church St Laurence, Sydney * Christ Church Cathedral, Darwin Church in France * Christ Church Lille, Lille, French Flanders, Nord-Pas-de-Calais Churches in Ireland * Christ Church, Bray * Christ Church Cathedral, Dublin Churches in Israel * Christ Church, Jerusalem * Christ Church, Nazareth Churches in New Zealand * Christ Church, Russell, the oldest extant church in New Zealand * Christ Church, Taitā, Wellington Churches in the United Kingdom England * Christ Church, Alsager, Cheshire * Christ Church, Ashford, Kent * Christ Church, Bacup, Lancashire * Christ Church, Barnton, Cheshire * Christ Church, Bath, Somerset * Christ Church, Bradford-on-Avon, Wiltshire * Christ Church, Clifton Down, Bristol * Christ Church with St Ewen, Bristol * Christ Church, Chatburn, Lancashire * Christ Church, Cheltenham, Gloucestershire * Christ Church, Chester * Christ Church, Croft, Cheshire * Christ Church, Crowton, Cheshire * Christ Church, Eaton, Cheshire * Christ Church, Ellesmere Port, Cheshire * Christ Church, Fulwood, Preston, Lancashire * Christ Church, Glasson, Lancashire * Christ Church Greyfriars, London (also known as Christ Church Newgate) * Christ Church, Hartlepool, County Durham (now Hartlepool Art Gallery) * Christ Church, Heaton Norris, Greater Manchester * Christ Church, Hoxton * Christ Church, Ince-in-Makerfield, Greater Manchester * Christ Church, Lambeth, London * Christ Church, Lancaster, Lancashire * ChristChurch London, London * Christ Church, Macclesfield, Cheshire * Christ Church, New Malden * Christ Church, North Shields, Tyne and Wear * Christ Church, Ore, Hastings, East Sussex * Christ Church, Over Wyresdale, Lancashire * Christ Church, Portswood, called Highfield Church * Christ Church, St Leonards-on-Sea, East Sussex * Christ Church, Sandown, Isle of Wight * Christ Church, Southwark, London * Christ Church, Spitalfields, London * Christ Church, Thornton, Lancashire * Christ Church, Totland, Isle of Wight * Christ Church, Walmsley, Bolton, Greater Manchester * Christ Church Ware, Hertfordshire * Christ Church, Warminster, Wilts * Christ Church, Wesham, Lancashire * Christ Church, Westbourne, Bournemouth * Christ Church, Weston Point, Runcorn, Cheshire * Christ Church, Wharton, Winsford, Cheshire * Christ Church, Wheelock, Cheshire * Christ Church, Willaston, Cheshire Wales * Christ Church, Bala, Gwynedd * Christ Church, Bryn-y-Maen, Colwyn Bay, Denbighshire * Christ Church, Rossett, Denbighshire Churches in the United States Connecticut * Christ Church (New Haven) Delaware * Christ Church, Broad Creek, Laurel * Christ Church, Christiana Hundred, Greenville * Christ Church, Delaware City * Christ Church (Dover, Delaware), listed on the NRHP * Christ Church, Milford, Delaware, listed on the NRHP Florida * Christ Church (Episcopal), Fort Meade, Florida, listed on the NRHP * Old Christ Church (Pensacola, Florida) Idaho * Christ Church (Moscow, Idaho) Maine * Christ Church (Dark Harbor, Maine), listed on the NRHP Maryland * Christ Episcopal Church and Cemetery (Cambridge, Maryland), listed on the NRHP * Christ Church Guilford, listed on the NRHP * Christ Church (Owensville, Maryland), listed on the NRHP * Christ Church (Port Republic, Maryland), listed on the NRHP * Christ Church (Stevensville, Maryland), listed on the NRHP Massachusetts * Old North Church, Boston (officially "Christ Church in the City of Boston"), a National Historic Landmark * Christ Church, Hyde Park, Boston, listed on the NRHP * Christ Church (Cambridge, Massachusetts), a National Historic Landmark * Christ Church (Quincy, Massachusetts), listed on the NRHP * Christ Episcopal Church (Waltham, Massachusetts), listed on the NRHP Michigan * Christ Church Cranbrook * Christ Church Detroit * Christ Church Chapel, Grosse Pointe Minnesota * Christ Church Lutheran (Minneapolis, Minnesota), listed on the NRHP Mississippi * Christ Church (Church Hill, Mississippi), listed on the NRHP in Mississippi * Christ Church (Vicksburg, Mississippi), a Mississippi Landmark New Hampshire * Christ Church, Exeter, New Hampshire New Jersey * Christ Church (Middletown, New Jersey), listed on the NRHP * Christ Church, New Brunswick, New Jersey, listed on the NRHP * Christ Church USA, Montclair, NJ & Rockaway, NJ New York * Christ Church (Binghamton, New York), listed on the NRHP in Broome County * Christ Church (Oyster Bay, New York) * Christ Church (Rochester, New York), listed on the NRHP in Monroe County * Christ Church (Sparkill, New York), listed on the NRHP in Rockland County * Christ Episcopal Church (Tarrytown, New York), listed on the NRHP in Westchester County * Christ Church Lutheran (New York City) * Old Christ Church Lutheran (New York City) * Christ Church (Bronx, New York), listed on the NRHP in Bronx County North Carolina * Christ Episcopal Church and Parish House (New Bern, North Carolina), listed on the NRHP * Christ Episcopal Church (Raleigh, North Carolina), listed on the NRHP in North Carolina Pennsylvania * Christ Church, Philadelphia, a National Historic Landmark South Carolina * Christ Church, Bluffton * Christ Church (Greenville, South Carolina), listed on the NRHP * Christ Church (Mount Pleasant, South Carolina), listed on the NRHP Tennessee * Christ Church (Nashville, Tennessee), listed on the NRHP in Tennessee Texas * Christ Church (Houston, Texas), listed on the NRHP in Texas Vermont * Christ Church (Guilford, Vermont), listed on the NRHP Virginia * Christ Church (Alexandria, Virginia), a National Historic Landmark * Christ Church (Lancaster County, Virginia), a National Historic Landmark * Christ and Saint Luke's Church, Norfolk, formerly known as Christ Church, split from Saint Paul's Episcopal Church (Norfolk, Virginia) * Christ Church (Saluda, Virginia), listed on the NRHP in Virginia Washington, D.C. * Christ Church (Georgetown, Washington, D.C.), listed on the NRHP * Christ Church, Washington Parish (Washington, D.C.), listed on the NRHP Churches elsewhere * Christ Church, Vienna, Austria * Christ Church Parish Church, Barbados * Christ Church Royal Chapel, Deseronto, Ontario, Canada * Christuskirche (Mainz) * Christ Church, Malacca Town, Malaysia * Christ Church, Windhoek, Namibia * Christ Church Rawalpindi, Pakistan * Christ Church, Zanzibar, Tanzania * Christ Church Bangkok, Thailand Educational institutions * Christ Church, Oxford, a college in the University of Oxford, U.K. * Canterbury Christ Church University, Kent, England * Christ Church Grammar School, Perth, Western Australia * Christ Church Anglo-Indian Higher Secondary School, Chennai, India * Christ Church School, Mumbai, India * Christ Church Secondary School, Singapore * Christ Church Episcopal School, Greenville, South Carolina, U.S. * Christ Church College, Kanpur Other uses * "Christ Church" (song), by The Dubliners * Christ Church, Barbados, a civil parish * Christ Church Nichola Town Parish, a civil parish in the West Indies See also * Christchurch (disambiguation) * Christ's Church (disambiguation) * Christ Church Cathedral (disambiguation) * Christ Episcopal Church (disambiguation) * Christuskirche (disambiguation)